1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power transmitting apparatus and a power transmitting apparatus assembly method. For particularly, the invention relates to a power transmitting apparatus which is provided with i) an electric motor shaft that is connected to a rotor of an electric motor which is one driving source of a vehicle, ii) an input shaft which is arranged parallel to the electric motor shaft and transmits power to and from an internal combustion engine which is another driving source of the vehicle and is positioned on one side in the axial direction, iii) an input shaft rotating member which is provided on the opposite end of the input shaft from the internal combustion engine and transmits at least one of the power of the input shaft or the power of the electric motor shaft to a drive shaft of the vehicle, and iv) a pump that is driven by power from the internal combustion engine and pumps lubrication oil, in which the electric motor is arranged on the opposite side of the input shaft rotating member from the internal combustion engine in the axial direction. The invention also relates to a method of assembling this power transmitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle having a plurality of driving sources is known. One known power transmitting apparatus of such a vehicle is provided with i) an electric motor shaft that is connected to a rotor of an electric motor which is one driving source of the vehicle, ii) an input shaft which is arranged parallel to the electric motor shaft and transmits power to and from an internal combustion engine which is another driving source of the vehicle and is positioned on one side in the axial direction, and iii) an input shaft rotating member which is provided on the opposite end of the input shaft from the internal combustion engine and transmits at least one of the power of the input shaft or the power of the electric motor shaft to a drive shaft of the vehicle.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-274201 (JP-A-2002-274201) describes a power transmitting apparatus which is provided with a shaft (i.e., an electric motor shaft) that is connected to a rotor of a motor-generator, an input shaft that transmits power to and from an engine, and a power combining mechanism (i.e., an input shaft rotating member) provided on the input shaft, in which the shaft and the input shaft are eccentrically arranged.
A pump which is driven by power from the internal combustion engine and pumps lubrication oil may also be provided on the input shaft of the power transmitting apparatus. However, depending on how the pump is arranged, it may increase the size of the power transmitting apparatus. In particular, when the electric motor is arranged on the opposite side of the input shaft rotating member from the internal combustion engine in the axial direction, the pump provided on the input shaft may interfere with the electric motor, which may lead to an increase in the size of the power transmitting apparatus.